


Shame to Fame

by MsBangsAStudent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anya - Freeform, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Protective Octavia, Sassy Raven, The 100 - Freeform, bellamy - Freeform, lexa - Freeform, lincoln - Freeform, raven reyes - Freeform, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBangsAStudent/pseuds/MsBangsAStudent
Summary: Lexa woods went from reject in high school to WWE superstar 
Clarke Griffin went from the IT girl/Lexa's bully to Med School
What will happen when Lexa and clarke cross paths years later? 
will Raven be  a little sassy? Will Octavia be over protective?
Don't forget other parts of the group!





	1. Chapter 1

.............................


	2. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was high school that bad?  
> sure it has its moments of the good bad and ugly  
> Lets take a quick look at it.

Lexa steps though the main entrance door listing to her iPod smiling to her self, shes glad its the last day of high school and never having to see Clarke Griffin again. Shes had a crush on Clarke since freshmen year the only problem is Clarke has bullied her for all four years. 

Lexa makes her way though the the hallway to get to her locker, when she gets to her locker Clarke is standing against her locker along with her two best friends Octavia and Raven. Raven grabs Lexas iPod she starts to the make fun of the songs Lexa has on her iPod before Clarke jumps in quickly and says come on Raven don't make fun of her songs make fun of her for the fact shes going to die alone. Before Lexa can say anything her Friend Lincoln comes her to tell the girls to fuck off and leave. 

 

After a long last day Clarke gets home, she walks in her room and thinks to her self " well shit i still got a lot to pack i best get at it" Shes excited to start a new chapter of life with Octavia and Raven at Polis university shes always wanted to be a doctor since she was little mainly sine her mom is a doctor but shes still a little nervous to start a new chapter. she starts to pack her stuff after a few hours have gone by she looks at her phone to see a bunch of msgs in her group text. 

 **Octavia** : ughhhh i can't believe the freaks hot friend broke it up.  
**Raven** : Ikr how does she even have a friend like that?!!?  
**Octavia** : she's probably in love with him to! he on the other hand feels sorry for her   
**Raven** : shes gay O! shes totally in love with Clarkey ;)   
**Octavia** : I know that but she can still be in love with him.  
**Clarke** : shes not in love with me guys! can we talk about something different.    
  


Lexa is glad to be finally home she walks towards her kitchen and finds a letter address to her, she opens it up and finds out shes been accepted for the wresting tryouts shes always wanted, she jumps in happiness Anya comes in the kitchen to ask Lexa what is going on Lexa can't put it in to words so she just shows Anya the letter.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a start chapter i'm new to this so sorry if its not the best work,  
> IMO in the comments if you want to read more.


	3. Years Later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when they all cross paths years later? will sparks fly or will there be drama

Clarke is sitting in her loft studying for a midterm she has coming up when Raven bursts in her yelling " Clarke i got news i got tickets to that wresting show you and Octavia wanted to see!" Clarke yells in   excitement and asks when it is and raven simply replies tonight so Octavia is coming over soon to get ready. Octavia comes over a few hours later she greets them with "get ready bitches". The girls spend the next hour or so getting ready. Before their about to leave they hear screaming coming from Monty and Jasper from living room, Raven groans and asks why are they yelling Clarke says quickly i'm letting them play call of duty while we're gone. The girls tell Monty and Jasper their leaving just as their shutting the door.

 

When they get to the stadium  Raven tells Clarke and Octavia they have front row seats.Clarke and Octavia look at Raven in disbelief raven just says friend of the year goes to me. The girls make their way to their seats, when they get to the seats they find a card on each seat that states what matches will be on tonight and what time each match should be starting at. Octavia is looking at the card when she sees Lexa's name on the card, she tugs on Raven and Clarke and  says guys!!! its  Lexa the chick we use to bully in high school and who was totally  in love with Clarke, Clarke and Raven both look at raven with a face like "What are you for real" Raven breaks the silence and says wow the freak actually did something, Before Clarke could say something she is stopped by the announcers saying the show is about to start.

 

The event goes on for about two hours Before the announcers say the main event will start in less then 20 mins. They put on the promo of the match on the jumbo screen while they get ready for the main event.

 

Lexa is sitting in the back all nervously waiting for her name to be called, Lincoln pats her on the back and tells her she'll do well she has beaten her before she can do it again and get her tittle around her waist, all Lexa can do is give him a little smile. The two sit in silence for a couple mins before Lexa name is being called before Lexa exits the backstage Lincoln yells out "Go get em Tiger" Lexa replies with a quiet thank you and then makes her way out to the stage.

 

Lexa slowly walks down the stage towards the ring, she makes it in the ring and spots Clarke she looks directly at Clarke and Clarke looks directly at her they stare at each other for a good minute before Raven notices that Clarke and Lexa are looking at each other. Raven decides to yell out freak, Clarke and Lexa snap out of their daze. Clarke smacks Ravens chest a little " you know that wasn't to nice to yell out where a bunch of people could hear" Raven doesn't say anything back she just slugs it off. 

Lexa's opponent the women's champion comes out. The referee singles for the bell to be rung and the match starts. The match was lasted about 35 minutes it was a long and hard battle, but lexa battled though it and won her first tittle. She raised her newly won tittle for the fans to see while she was looking at Clarke again, she then exited the ring and went back stage where Lincoln was there waiting to congratulate her, Lincoln hugged her and told her to get ready for the meet and greet champ! 

 

The meet and greet started and to Lexa's surprise Clarke was the first inline. Lexa walked over to Clarke with her tittle around her waist the two girls looked at each other for a couple minutes before Lexa cleared her throat.  

 

   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to think i'm getting a little better i also thought id leave it in a little cliffhanger   
> Tell me what you guys think?


End file.
